Aishiteru 'By The Cake'
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Karin merasa Kazune sudah tak peduli lagi padanya. Karin menyampaikan perasaannya lewat kue berbentuk hati. R&R, OK?


Kon'nichiwa, readers! Ini fanfic yang ke-3 di fandom Kamichama Karin. Semoga readers menyukainya, amin!

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin Milik Koge Donbo!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Nishikiori Micchiru, Karasuma Kirio, Karasuma Kirika, Karasuma Kiro  
**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune**

**Rated: K  
**

* * *

.

.

.

**Karin Pov**

Aku segera berlari ke bawah, tepatnya menuju ke arah dapur. Readers, kenalkan namaku Hanazono Karin, aku tinggal bersama Himeka, Kazune dan Micchi. Umurku 15 tahun.

Aku sangat menyayangi Himeka, Micchi dan Kazune. Ah, terutama Kazune, ntah sejak kapan aku menyukainya. Namun, aku merasa Kazune sama sekali tidak pernah mempedulikanku. Padahal, aku selalu memerhatikannya, terkadang juga mau menuruti kemauannya. Tapi, tak pernah sedikit pun Kazune peduli padaku.

"_Subete, ohayogozaimasu_!" salamku.

"_Yoku ohayogozaimasu_, Karin-chan" balas Himeka.

"Yoku ohayogozaimasu, Hanazono-san!" balas Micchi sambil memelukku.

"Micchi, lepaskan aku!" kataku.

Micchi melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu, aku melihat Kazune yang datang dengan sikap seperti biasanya.

'Kazune, sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti itu?' pikirku.

Aku, Himeka, Micchi dan Kazune duduk di kursi makan. Ku lihat Himeka yang menyendokan nasi ke piring kami.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

"Em...! masakan Himeka memang enak!" puji Kazune.

"_Arigato_, Kazune-chan" balas Himeka.

Setiap hari, aku selalu mendengar komentar seperti itu dari mulut Kazune. Sedangkan, bila aku yang memasak, pasti komentar buruk yang akan di keluarkan dari mulutnya. Aku memang tidak bisa memasak, itu juga bukan keahlianku. Tapi, bukankah Tuhan memberikan kita sebagai manusia kelebihan dan kelemahan?

Selesai makan, aku segera mengambil semua piring. Lalu, aku menaruhnya di bak cuci piring.

"Karin-chan, hari ini temani aku ke taman, ya" kata Himeka.

"Eh? bukannya kau selalu pergi bersama Kazusa-chan?" tanyaku.

"Iya sih, tapi Kazusa-chan lagi kencan sama Jin-chan" jawab Himeka.

"Ohh..., _daijobu_. Kalau begitu, aku ganti baju dulu, ya" kataku.

Aku segera berlari ke kamarku. Namun, ketika di tangga aku terpeleset.

"U-uwah!"

Ketika aku hendak jatuh dari tangga, ada seseorang yang menangkapku. Aku membuka mataku, ternyata Kazune yang menangkapku.

"Ka-Kazune-kun!"

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali, _shincho jikai_!" tegur Kazune.

"A-ah..., _gomen ne_" kataku.

Aku langsung pergi menuju kamarku. Aku mencari-cari bajuku, lalu tertemukanlah baju berwarna biru. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan suasana kamarku menjadi dingin. Aku menengok ke jendela. Jendelaku terbuka dan angin masuk ke kamarku melalui jendela.

"Hah?! su-sudah..."

Aku mendekati jendela kamarku. Angin berhembus kencang dan daun dari pohon mulai berguguran.

"Sudah musim gugur!" sambungku.

Aku segera mengganti pakaianku. Setelah itu, aku mencari-cari mantel dan syalku. Setelah sudah tertemukan, aku memakai mantel dan syalku itu.

"Nah, dengan begini selesai" kataku.

Aku memakai baju biru dengan mantel berwarna coklat dan syal berwarna pink.

"Walau mantel ini ku pakai sejak umurku 10 tahun, tapi ternyata masih muat" kataku.

Memang mantel itu sudah sedikit kusam, tapi beruntungnya mantel itu sama sekali tidak robek. Aku keluar dari kamar dan segera menemui Himeka di bawah. Ku lihat Himeka yang tampak cantik dengan mengenakan mantelnya yang berwarna hijau dan memakai syal berwarna kuning.

'Himeka-chan punya mantel baru? sejak kapan ya? setahuku mantelnya kan warna pink, atau mungkin mantelnya sudah tidak muat kali ya' pikirku.

"Ah, Karin-chan" kata Himeka.

"Aku sudah siap, Himeka-chan" kataku.

"Daijobu, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Himeka.

Aku mengangguk, tapi sebelum pergi, Kazune berpesan kepadaku.

"Karin, jaga Himeka baik-baik! kalau ada sesuatu terjadi pada Himeka, aku tak akan mengampunimu!" amanat Kazune.

Walau itu di katakan sebagai pesan, namun menurutku itu adalah ancaman.

'Lagi-lagi Himeka-chan yang di pedulikannya' pikirku.

"Iya, Iya, Kazune-kun yang bawel" ejekku.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" tanya Kazune mulai marah.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa, kok" jawabku sambil memberi senyuman termanisku.

"Karin-chan, ayo kita pergi sekarang" ajak Himeka.

Aku mengangguk, aku dan Himeka pun segera pergi ke taman. Di taman, aku dan Himeka berjalan-jalan. Banyak sekali toko-toko yang buka secara berjejeran.

"Uwahh...! disini seperti festival!" kataku.

"Memang festival, Karin-chan" kata Himeka.

"Eh? apa ada festival seperti ini?" tanyaku.

"Iya, setiap pemulaan musim gugur, orang-orang akan membuka toko mereka di taman ini" jawab Himeka.

"Ohh..."

Aku jadi kembali teringat saat festival dulu.

**Flashback On**

_Aku tersesat di festival ini._

_"Oh tidak, dimana Micchi?" tanyaku._

_Aku mencari-cari Micchi karena dia menghilang, lalu aku tertabrak seseorang._

_"Karin" katanya._

_"Huh? Kazune-kun? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku._

_"Aku sedang mencari Himeka. Kau sendiri?" tanya Kazune._

_"Aku juga sedang mencari Micchi" jawabku._

_"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari bersama-sama" usul Kazune._

_"Ba-baiklah" ucapku._

_Aku dan Kazune pun pergi mencari Himeka dan Micchi. Tiba-tiba, pandangan Kazune tertuju ke arah tempat latihan menembak._

_"Kau melihatnya Karin? tempat latihan menembak" kata Kazune._

_'Di tempat seperti ini setiap orang akan dapat melihat, Kazune-kun!' pikirku._

_"Lihat, Karin!" ucap Kazune.  
_

_Aku dan Kazune menghampiri tempat itu.  
_

_"Aku suka ini, kau tau?" tanya Kazune.  
_

_"Hahh... baiklah, tidak apa-apa jika untuk sementara. Tapi... bagaimana tentang Himeka-chan?" tanyaku.  
_

_"Karin, diantara semua hadiah, apa ada yang kau sukai?" tanya Kazune sambil memegang sebuah pistol._

_'Dia pasti tidak mendengar pertanyaanku' pikirku._

_"Tidak ada, Kazune. Aku tak mau apa-apa" jawabku._

_Kemudian, pandanganku tertuju ke arah 2 gantungan boneka kelinci kecil yang lucu. Ada yang berpita biru dan berpita pink._

_'Kelinci yang berpita biru itu, mukanya mirip sekali dengan Kazune saat ia sedang malas' pikirku sambil tersenyum._

_Kazune sadar pandangan mataku ke arah mana._

_"Aku tembak gantungan kelinci itu, ya" ucap Kazune._

_"Eh?"_

_Kazune mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah gantungan boneka kelinci itu._

_DOR!_

_Gantungan kelinci itu terkena tembakan Kazune. Pedagang itu pun memberikan Kazune 2 gantungan kelinci itu. Kazune langsung menghampiriku._

_"Ini untukmu, mukanya mirip sekali denganmu" kata Kazune sambil memberiku gantungan kelinci berpita pink._

_"Hah?"_

_"Ayo, ambil saja" kata Kazune._

_Aku mengangguk, aku pun mengambil gantungan kelinci berpita pink itu. Aku dan Kazune tertawa bersama._

**Flashback Off**

Aku tak pernah melupakan kejadian festival saat itu.

"Karin-chan!" panggil seseorang.

Aku mendongak ke atas.

"Kirika-senpai dan anak berkaca mata!" ucapku.

"Aku bukan anak berkaca mata! namaku Karasuma Kirio! Sebenarnya sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu?" tanya Kirio.

"Biarkan saja!" jawabku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Karin-chan?" tanya Kirika.

"Aku dan Himeka-chan sedang berjalan-jalan, senpai sendiri?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku juga sedang berjalan-jalan di sini" jawab Kirika.

"Apa Kiro-chan tidak ikut?" tanya Himeka.

Kiro adalah adik Kirika-senpai dan Kirio.

"Mereka berjalan-jalan sendiri" jawab Kirika.

"Karin-chan, ada toko kue disana. Kita ke sana, yuk!" ajak Himeka.

"Ah, daijobu. Kirika-senpai, aku dan Himeka-chan pergi dulu ya" kataku.

Kirika-senpai mengangguk, aku dan Himeka pun pergi ke toko kue itu.

* * *

"Uwah...!"

Aku terkagum-kagum melihat banyak kue di toko itu. Lalu, pandanganku tertuju ke sebuah kue berbentuk hati.

"Wah, ternyata ada juga kue yang seperti ini" ucapku.

"Kau mau membelinya?" tanya penjual kue itu.

"Eh?"

"Kue itu di tujukan kepada orang yang kau cintai dan yang kau sayangi" ucap penjual kue itu.

"Ohh..."

'Mungkin kalau aku memberikan kue ini kepada Kazune-kun, dia akan sedikit bersikap baik kepadaku' pikirku.

"Ah, daijobu. Aku mau beli kue itu" kataku.

Penjual kue itu mengambil kue yang ku beli, lalu ia membungkusnya.

"Kau ingin menuliskan sesuatu?" tanya si penjual kue.

"Eh? aku bisa menulis sesuatu?" tanya balikku.

"Tentu" jawab si penjual kue.

Au lalu menuliskan sebuah kalimat di kertas.

'Semoga kalimat ini bisa membuat Kazune-kun menjadi sedikit baik kepadaku' pikirku memohon.

Setelah menulis, kertas itu di jepret di kue yang sudah di bungkus, lalu kue itu di masukkan kedalam kantong plastik. Aku segera membayarnya.

"Himeka-chan, kau mau-"

Aku menengok ke arah Himeka tadi berdiri.

"Hi-Himeka-chan?"

Tak ada Himeka di sekitar sini.

"Oh tidak, dimana Himeka-chan?" tanyaku gelisah.

Bila terjadi sesuatu pada Himeka, Kazune pasti tidak akan memaafkanku.

"Himeka-chan! Himeka-chan! Himeka-chan! kau dimana?" tanyaku.

Aku segera mencari Himeka ke seluruh festival. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanyaku.

Lalu, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang panjang.

'Itu pasti Himeka-chan!' pikirku.

Aku segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"Himeka-chan" panggilku.

Ketika gadis itu berbalik, ternyata bukan Himeka yang ku dapat.

"Karin-senpai?"

Gadis itu adalah Kiro, adik kelasku.

"Kiro-chan, apa kau melihat Himeka-chan?" tanyaku.

"Iya, tadi dia pergi ke toko permen yang ada di sana" jawab Kiro sambil menunjuk ke sebuah toko permen.

"Arigato" ucapku sambil berlari ke arah toko permen itu.

* * *

"_Kyoka_, apa tadi ada gadis berambut hitam, bermantel hijau dan bersyal kuning datang ke sini?" tanyaku.

"Hm... iya. Dia menuju ke toko yang ada di sebelah sana" jawab si penjual permen.

"Arigato" kataku.

Aku pergi lagi menuju toko yang di beritau oleh si penjual permen tadi. Kemudian, terlihatlah Himeka yang di lempari balon berisi air oleh beberapa anak kecil.

"_Sore o teishi_!" ucapku.

Aku segera melindungi Himeka dari serangan anak-anak kecil itu.

"Karin-chan..." kata Himeka.

"Himeka-chan, kenapa kau bisa di lempari balon oleh anak-anak kecil ini?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak... berbuat... apa-apa..." jawab Himeka.

"Hime-"

BRUKK!

Himeka jatuh pingsan.

"Hah?! Himeka-chan!" kataku.

Ketika balon berisi air itu datang ke arahku, aku langsung menangkapnya. Aku sudah kesal dengan perbuatan anak-anak ini. Langsung saja ku lempar 1 balon air itu ke 1 anak.

BYURR!

Anak yang terlempar bola berisi air itu pun kena. Aku segera memapah Himeka, karena aku tau anak itu akan menangis dan memanggil ibunya. Dan dugaanku memang benar.

"Hwaa...! _Okasan_!" teriak anak itu.

Untungnya aku dan Himeka sudah jauh dari tempat itu. Aku membawa Himeka ke rumah. Di rumah, dengan segera aku membawa Himeka ke kamarnya.

"Semoga Kazune-kun tidak tau..." gumamku.

"Karin!" panggil seseorang.

Aku mengenali suara itu, siapalagi kalau bukan Kazune? tamatlah riwayatku.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Himeka?" tanya Kazune menghampiriku.

"E-eh... ano... itu..."

"Uwahh...! Hanazono-san sudah pulang!" ucap Micchi langsung memelukku.

"Le-lepaskan aku, Micchi" ucapku.

Setelah itu, Kazune membawa Himeka ke kamarnya. Di kamar, Himeka segera di kompres.

"Karin! sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? kenapa Himeka bisa sampai demam?!" tanya Kazune dengan nada membentak.

"Tadi ada beberapa anak kecil yang melemparinya dengan balon berisi air" jawabku.

"_Ttaku_, apa anak-anak itu bodoh? padahal kan sekarang awal musim gugur" kata Kazune.

"Menyayangkan sekali nasib Himeka" ucap Micchi.

"Gomen ne, Kazune-kun" ucapku.

"Karin, ikut aku" kata Kazune.

Aku mengangguk, aku dan Kazune pun keluar dari kamar Himeka.

**Normal Pov**

Setelah Karin dan Kazune keluar dari kamar Himeka, akhirnya pun Micchi yang harus menjaga Himeka.

"Kelihatannya akan ada yang bertengkar" tebak Micchi.

* * *

Karin dan Kazune menuju perpustakaan yang ada di rumahnya.

"_Nani ka atta no_, Kazune-kun?" tanya Karin.

"Karin! apa kau tidak mendengar pesanku sebelum pergi?! apa kau tuli?!" tanya Kazune membentak Karin.

"Go-gomen ne, aku memang tidak bisa menjaga Himeka-chan!" kata Karin.

"Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan sehingga Himeka bisa sampai terkena balon air?" tanya Kazune lagi.

"Gomen ne, Kazune-kun! tadi waktu aku bertemu Kirika-senpai dan an-"

"Hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka!" bentak Kazune.

"Himeka-chan mengajakku ke toko kue! aku membeli kue disana, tapi saat aku memanggilnya, ia sudah tidak ada!" ucap Karin.

Ingin sekali rasanya Karin menangis, tapi Karin menahan tangisannya. Karin tidak mau menangis di hadapan Kazune.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu? apa kau lebih mementingkan kue daripada Himeka?" tanya Kazune.

"Bukan begitu! tapi, Himeka-chan yang mengajakku duluan, dia pun tak bilang kalau dia ingin pergi" jawab Karin.

"Jadi, kau menuduh Himeka? hah?" tanya Kazune.

"Kazune-kun! apa kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku? kau menyerahkan kepercayaanmu kepadaku untuk menjaga Himeka-chan, tapi... tapi kenapa sekarang kau tidak mempercayaiku?" tanya balik Karin.

"Karena Himeka!" jawab Kazune singkat.

**Karin Pov**

Aku masih berdebat dengan Kazune di ruang perpustakaan.

"Apa hubungan kepercayaanmu dengan Himeka-chan?" tanyaku.

"Aku menyayanginya! kau kan tau dia adalah anak kita di masa lalu!" jawab Kazune.

"Kau jahat, Kazune-kun! kau sama sekali tidak pernah mempedulikanku!" ucapku.

Aku tak dapat membendung air mata di pelupuk mataku lagi. Kini air mataku jatuh menetes.

"Jadi, kau menyakiti Himeka karena aku tak pernah peduli padamu? begitu?" tanya Kazune.

"Apa kau bilang, Kazune-kun?! mana mungkin aku mau menyakiti Himeka-chan!" kataku.

"Kau bisa saja menyuruh anak-anak kecil itu untuk melempari Himeka dengan balon air itu!" ucap Kazune.

PLAKK!

Aku menampar pipi Kazune dengan tangan kananku.

"Kau tega sekali telah menuduhku! AKU BENCI KAZUNE-KUN!" ucapku.

Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Kazune yang masih di ruang perpustakaan. Tanpa ku sadari, kue yang tadi ku beli, terjatuh di perpustakaan. Aku tak mempedulikannya, karena lewat tulisan yang ada di kertas itu, aku yakin Kazune dapat mengerti perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

**Kazune Pov**

Karin menampariku dengan sangat keras. Aku merasa kesakitan di pipiku.

'Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikirannya? apa aku terlalu kejam padanya?' pikirku.

Aku melihat ke lantai, terdapat sebuah bungkusan. Aku mengambilnya, lalu terdapat sebuah kertas yang jatuh. Aku pun mengambil kertas itu. Kertas itu bertuliskan '**Ingin ku akui sesuatu kalau sebenarnya... aku mencintaimu, Kazune-kun. Ntah sejak kapan aku menyukaimu, perasaan itu datang sendiri. Tapi, ku rasa kau tak terlalu peduli kepadaku, tapi bukan itu yang ku pedulikan. Yang jelas aku ingin terus bersamamu dan Himeka, aku ingin hidup bahagia bersamamu. Ku harap kau berharap permohonan yang sama**'.

"Apa yang telah ku lakukan pada Karin tadi?" tanyaku.

Aku baru sadar kalau tadi aku sedang terbawa emosi.

'Aku harus mengejar Karin!' pikirku.

**Normal Pov**

Micchi keluar dari kamar Himeka karena ia ingin memeriksa Karin dan Kazune. Micchi kaget begitu ia melihat Karin yang berlari ke pintu utama dengan berlinang air mata.

"Hanazono-san!" panggil Micchi.

Karin keluar dari rumah kediaman Kujo tanpa mengenakan jaketnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Micchi.

Setelah itu, barulah Kazune lewat. Micchi segera menahan Kazune.

"Kujo!" panggil Micchi.

"Lepaskan aku, Nishikiori!" ucap Kazune sambil melepaskan tangan Micchi yang menahannya.

Kazune pun pergi juga. Namun ia tak melupakan untuk memakai jaket dan membawa jaket Karin dan sebuah payung. Ia pun pergi keluar menyusuli Karin.

**Karin Pov**

Aku pergi, pergi dari rumah kediaman Kujo.

"Mengapa? mengapa Kazune-kun tak mempercayaiku? mengapa?" tanyaku sambil terus berlari.

Aku terus berlari di tengah angin yang berhembus kencang di musim gugur. Aku lupa membawa jaketku. Ah, tidak, aku memang sengaja meninggalkannya di rumah Kazune.

Aku terhenti ketika hujan telah turun dengan derasnya. Ketika hujan turun, aku pun telah menangis.

"Kazune-kun... Himeka-chan... Micchi..." ucapku.

"Karin!"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang. Suaranya sangat mirip dengan suara Kazune.

'Apa itu Kazune-kun? ah, tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin menyusuliku' pikirku.

"Karin!"

Panggilan itu terdengar lagi di telingaku. Hatiku terasa sakit mendengar suara itu.

"Karin!"

'Siapa? siapa? mengapa suaranya terus terngiang di telingaku?' pikirku.

SLEP!

Aku merasakan hangat, tubuhku tak terasa kedinginan lagi. Bahkan tidak ada tetes-tetes hujan yang menghujani kepalaku lagi.

"Karin..."

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Kazune memelukku sekaligus memakaikanku jaket.

"Ka-Kazune-kun..."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sebelumnya?" tanya Kazune.

"Huh?"

"Kau menulis di kertas itu kau ingin hidup bahagia bersamaku, kenapa kau tidak bilang?" tanya Kazune.

Pipiku merona merah. Aku segera memakai jaketku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadap Kazune.

"Gomen ne... Kazune-kun..." kataku.

Kazune memelukku lagi, kini ia memelukku dengan sangat erat.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu" kata Kazune.

"Kazune-kun... _aishiteru_..." ucapku.

Kazune mendekatkan mukanya pada mukaku. Mukaku tentu merona merah, namun terdapat sedikit kebanggaan di hatiku karena Kazune telah mempercayaiku lagi.

"Karin... _aishiteru mo_" kata Kazune.

Kazune menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Payung yang di pegangnya terjatuh.

'_Arigatogozaimasu_, Kazune-kun'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

Fanfic selesai :)

Gomen ne karena sedikit tidak seru

Kejadiannya juga aneh-aneh

Gomennasai, readers

Tapi, tolong di review ya :D


End file.
